Perfect To Me
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil stops eating and Dan is worried about him. He wants answers and when he finally finds out why Phil's not eating...He wants to help him and make him feel better.


Dan didn't really think of it as anything serious at first. Of course he noticed that his best friend and boyfriend had obviously been losing some weight. More so than usual. Dan wasn't really bothered by it. Not at first anyway.

It wasn't until when Phil had completely stopped eating. He went from full on meals, to small meals, to just eating snacks and then not eating at all. That's when Dan really started to really worry about him. Dan was scared to ask Phil about it. He didn't want to say the wrong thing or offend Phil. But, he didn't like the fact that Phil had just stopped eating. Dan needed to find out what was wrong with Phil. He wanted to help him.

Dan decided that he was going to call a friend to ask for advice on what to do about Phil.

"Hey, Dan. What's up?" It was a Friday evening when Dan had called his friend PJ. Dan was lying on his bed and was staring at the ceiling. Phil had been working on a new video so Dan couldn't bother him.

"Hey, Peej. I need some help." Dan said. He bit his lip.

"Okay. Help about what?" PJ asked. Dan let out a sigh.

"I…It's about Phil. I didn't want to talk to him about it because I didn't want to offend him or anything. But…I was just wondering. Have you noticed how he's been losing a lot of weight recently?" Dan asked nervously. He sat up in his bed.

"Actually…Yeah, I have." PJ said. "I just didn't think it was anything to worry about."

"I am starting to worry though. He's not eating at all. I've been watching him the past week. It's getting worse." Dan said.

"I guess I can see why you didn't want to talk to him about this." PJ said.

"I just…I don't know why he's not eating. He's not eating anything at all anymore. He was perfect fine a couple of months ago." Dan sighed. "I just…I don't know what to do so I thought I'd call you. You usually give good advice." PJ chuckled.

"Well, thanks Dan." He said. Dan laughed. "I think you need to talk to him. If it's as worse as you said it then you definitely need to talk to him. Phil's health is important. He shouldn't be starving himself. Try to tell him that there are other ways to lose weight." PJ told him. Dan took a deep breath.

"But what if he doesn't want to talk?" Dan asked.

"You have to make him. It's for his own good." PJ said. Dan groaned.

"Okay, I will. I'll come up with something. Thanks PJ." Dan said.

"Good luck then, Dan. See you later." PJ said. Dan hung up on him. Dan groaned and his face in his hands. Dan knew what he needed to do. He just hoped that he wouldn't screw everything up in the process. Dan sighed and then he stood up from his bed. He walked out of his bedroom and walked down the hallway to Phil's bedroom. The door was shut. Dan took a deep breath before he knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Come in!" Dan heard Phil yell from the inside. Dan nervously pushed the door open. He stepped inside. He looked up and saw that Phil was sitting on his bed with his laptop in front of him and headphones in. Phil looked up and took his headphones out when he saw Dan. "I'm editing. Do you need something?" Phil asked. Dan bit his lip. He walked into Phil's bedroom and shut the door. "Dan, what's wrong?" Phil asked. Dan looked up at him.

"I think we need to talk about something." Dan said.

"Okay? Talk about what." Phil sat his laptop down beside him. Dan sat on the bed and he crawled over to Phil.

"You." Dan said. Phil blinked a few times as he stared at Dan.

"Me?" He asked. Dan nodded. "Why do we need to talk about me?"

"Because I'm worried about you, Phil." Dan told him. He sighed. "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to offend you or anything but this is something that I need to talk to you about before things got worse." He said.

"Well, what is it? What are you so worried about?" Phil asked. Dan took a deep breath.

"I'm worried about your health." Dan said. Phil stared at him.

"My health is fine, thank you very much." Phil snapped. Dan frowned.

"No, it's not! Your health is not fine, Phil!" He yelled. "I've been watching you. You went from eating whatever the hell you wanted to eat to not eating anything at all. What's going on with you?" Dan asked. "I'm worried about you." He whispered.

"Forget about it. Don't worry about me, Dan." Phil snapped.

"Please stop snapping at me." Dan whispered. "I only want to help you."

"I don't need any help. Alright?" Phil said. Dan frowned.

"Why are you acting like this, Phil? This isn't you." Dan whispered.

"Just…Just go Dan. I need to finish this video." Phil mumbled. He grabbed his laptop and sat it on his lap. Dan stared at Phil as his eyes began to water up. He couldn't believe Phil was treating him like this and all he wanted to do was help him.

"Phil, please…" Dan begged. Phil glared at him. Dan quickly whipped away a tear that fell out of his eye. He finally stood up from the bed. "I really do care about you, Phil." Dan whispered. He walked out of Phil's bedroom without saying another word.

It's been two days since Dan and Phil had spoken to each other. It was killing Dan. Dan wanted to speak to Phil but Phil stayed locked up in his room. He didn't come out. Dan needed to know what was bothering him so much. Phil was doing just fine a couple of months ago and then he slowly stopped eating.

Dan sighed as he sat down on the couch in the lounge. He reached over and grabbed his laptop. He was determined to find out why Phil was acting the way he was. He wanted answers. He needed answers. Dan wanted his boyfriend back.

Now it was Sunday. Phil had made it clear that he wasn't leaving his bedroom so Dan had to call into the BBC and asked if someone could take their place on their radio show. He hated that he had to do that, especially on short notice.

Dan started with twitter. He went to Phil's twitter. He hadn't tweeted in a week which was odd because he usually tweeted at least once a day. Dan started looking through Phil's replies. Of course, they were the usual's '_Go kill yourself_' '_You're so ugly, go die_' tweets. Even Dan got those type of tweets no matter what he tweeted. They were quite annoying. Dan rolled his eyes. He then went to tumblr and tracked Phil's tumblr tag. It was pretty normal. There were weird pictures of him and Phil. Gifs he'd already seen. The creepy fanfictions. But that's when the hate comments started rolling in.

'_Phil isn't even that funny. Why does he have 1 million subscribers?_'

'_Ugh. I hate Phil. His videos are so annoying. Dan is so much better than him!_'

'_Phil's so ugly and fat. I don't understand why people waste their time fangirling over him!_'

Dan frowned. He could definitely understand why Phil would be upset. He knew that Phil visited his tumblr tag at least once a day. Phil probably saw those posts. He couldn't understand why people were being so horrible to Phil. Phil had done nothing wrong. Not that he knew of. All Phil did was make the videos that he wanted make. If people didn't like them, then they shouldn't watch them. And they definitely shouldn't leave all those hate comments.

Dan took a deep breath as he went onto Phil's Youtube. The comments were even worse. 90% of the comments were hate comments. 10% of them were nice videos. Dan was shocked. Phil didn't deserve all the hate that Phil was getting.

And then it hit him. Phil had stopped eating because he was listening to what the haters were saying. He stopped eating because he wanted to please the haters. He didn't want to be fat or ugly like the haters had said. That broke Dan's heart.

Dan immediately slammed his laptop shut. Now he was angry and upset. He needed to talk to Phil as soon as possible. Dan stood up and quickly made his way towards Phil's bedroom. Thankfully, the door wasn't locked which meant that Phil must have left his room as it was locked yesterday. Dan nervously opened Phil's bedroom and frowned when he saw Phil was cuddled up in his bed. His eyes were red and puffy. He'd been crying.

"Ph-Phil?" Dan asked nervously. Phil didn't move a muscle. Dan walked over to the bed and sat down. He crawled over to Phil and gently pulled down the blankets. Phil opened his eyes and stared at him. Dan sighed. "Phil." He whispered.

"Go away." Phil whispered. He quickly whipped away the left over tears on his cheeks. "I don't want to talk."

"Then listen." Dan said calmly. He took a deep breath. "Don't listen to what people on the internet say. They're just bored and want to make people miserable with their hate comments. That's what gives them enjoyment. You're just giving them what they want by not eating." Phil stared at Dan with shock. "Yes, I know about the hate comments. I know that you've stopped eating. I just hate that it took me this long to figure out why." Dan said.

"They're right." Phil said. "Everything they're saying…" Dan shook his head.

"No they're not right, Phil. They're wrong. You're perfect to me. You're absolutely perfect. Just the way you are." Dan assured him. "You shouldn't have to change who you are just to please internet haters. People care and love you, Phil. I wish you would see that. You have a million subscribers. They subscribed to you because they love you just the way they are. They do think your funny. They love your videos." Dan assured Phil.

"Or because you're in my videos." Phil mumbled. Dan rolled his eyes.

"We're barely in each other's videos." Dan said. "Please, Phil. I don't want you to starve yourself anymore. I'm worried about you. Forget about what people on the internet say. You have people in real life who wouldn't want you to starve yourself like this. Think about your family…And friends. Your boyfriend who loves you so fucking much." Phil stared at him for a few seconds.

"Y-You don't care about what I look like?" Phil asked.

"You could look like the fucking moon and I'd still love you. You're perfect to me. Just remember that." Dan said.

"I love you." Phil whispered. Dan chuckled. He leaned down and kissed Phil.

"I love you, too." He said. "Will you please come and eat something?" He asked. Phil sighed.

"Fine. I'll eat." Dan smiled. He stood up from the bed and then he gently pulled Phil up. "Can I at least clean up? I look like crap." Phil whined. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked at Phil.

"Really? I think that you look beautiful even when you say you look crap." He said. Phil rolled his eyes. Dan laughed. "But, yes…You can clean up." Phil sighed in relief. Phil started to walk out of his bedroom but he stopped and looked back at Dan.

"Dan?" Phil asked. Dan looked up at him." Thank you." He whispered. Dan smiled as he watched Phil walk out of his bedroom.


End file.
